


Character Sketch

by WittyWritter96



Series: Many Moons Ago [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 13:04:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6052657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WittyWritter96/pseuds/WittyWritter96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A character sketch to fully make my main character by describing physical appearance, gesture, and internal monologue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Character Sketch

Ayana Candor looked like any ordinary twenty-one years old human on the street with her bark colored skin and wild black natural hair that was always pulled back with a wilder pattern bandanna. Her grass colored eye held no flakes of contrasting colors or secrets, just knowledge that seemed to skim the surface but never revealed itself. Her face held some weight in her cheeks but narrowed off to her slightly square chin. A stray scar lingered down the side of her neck, the uneven line pale against her dark skin and even though it has long since healed, it still rose above the skin slightly. Unashamed by the scar on her neck and the others that lingered on her skin, Ayana usually wore a dark V-neck t-shirt that showed her defined collarbone and the thin scars that were scattered across the brown skin like comets in the night sky. Her upper arms were lined with muscle from labor and her hands were caked in dirt and calluses. After a long day of hard work, her shirt was usually covered in dirt that matched her equally as dirty jean shorts that were slightly tight around her thighs, which also had gained muscle from working and walking everywhere she went. Her legs thinned out to small ankles and made up most of her body, even though she only stood at about five feet tall. Most of the scars were on her legs but were more bumpy and larger than the others. The largest was the one covering her left knee that caused her to have a limp from then on, the scar tissue tight around bone and pale mountains against the dark skin. When the weather gained a chill or she is just in the mood, a thick dark green cloak will join her outfit and be tied loosely but secure at the neck. Of course, she will wear the large hood whenever she can, no matter where she is at the time. Unlike the cloak, shoes are more likely to be tossed away from her than to be actually worn. The most important part of her life is the earth and feeling it breath beneath her but that is not possible with shoes so when she can, Ayana will walk everywhere barefoot. However, when her knee really pained her, she will wear a pair of sneakers to make walking with her limp a little easier. The sneakers were black with green vines painted crawling over the canvas.

Ayana’s slight limp did not stop her from walking with long strides and her posture nearly perfect. Her wound never stopped her moving either, as she preferred walking to her destination than driving a car. Her hands constantly fidgeted with her thoughts with tapping against her leg or spelling out words in different languages. None of her fidgeting made noise, however, as if she was a spirit drifting across the earth. Ayana didn’t want to miss anything as she drifted and was always looking around, slightly observing people as they pass by. Part of the reason she always looked around was to see every possible exit and confirm she was safe, eyes flickering back and forth to take in her surroundings. When she takes walks through town or the forest, her hands covered in comets with fiddle with the half of dozen seeds in each pocket and whisper to them. Just simple encouragement or comments about the people she saw during the day. Other times, she will let me whisper to her and listen silently as she always does for her plants, being a symbol of safety and encouragement to them. Some days, no one will whisper and everyone will listen. Silence did not scare Ayana but rather comfort her as it was the voice the earth, the center of her being, and she wanted to hear every word.

Peace. That’s all she could think of as she lived through every day, every week, every month, and every year. She was happy living in this small town surrounded by nature as all plants were friend and companies, even though the most difficult times. Ayana always sought out for comfort from nature because that energy the plants seemed to thrive from made up her entire being. She would be nothing without nature but nature would still be everything without her. To her, the reality of living for so long always loomed over her head like a cloud and followed her everywhere, never letting her forget that everyone she knows will die one day. She doesn’t like to think about it. Her mind drifts off to the other Naturals instead and wonders how they are doing. During the day, some plants would peak up from the ground and inform her on the whereabouts and health of the others as everything about them was interesting. It seemed none of them had powers like her but had traits of other parts of elements. She had a flower for each Natural. A red poppy for fire that always tried to scare her every time it visited but never succeeded. A water lily for water that had the habit of sneaking around the edges of her pond before speaking. An orchid for air that traveled in groups and spoke so softly but with confidence. Wildflowers for external and internal energy that also traveled in a large group and was different every time. A daylily for metal as it tough to break stone and always spoke it mind. Ayana loved every moment these flowers spent with her, telling tales of the amazing things these people were doing. Memories upon memories of their ancestress filled her mind with happiness and sorrow; it always painful to look at the past or be reminded of it. But Ayana lived on as she always did and she never regretted her choices in her very long life.


End file.
